


Reflections of a Very Relieved Couple

by chocolateghost



Series: Meditations of Two Lovesick Idiots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heaven is other's genitals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "So, how the hell did these two lovesick idiots finally get together? Turns out it wasn’t some grand romantic gesture. No one told them to stop being miserable and start fucking. Nope. The story of how they got together is far more ridiculous and unexpected. Anticlimactic would probably be the right word to use."Jon and Sansa's thoughts and feelings after finally getting together.





	Reflections of a Very Relieved Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The epic conclusion to this series! It has been a fun and challenging ride. I took my time with this one. I wanted it to be just right. I hope you like it. 
> 
> If you haven't read the first two parts of the series go back and read them. This conclusion will feel much more fulfilling if you've read their previous thoughts.
> 
> And even if you have read them, go back and reread them! There are little references from both that pop up here.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and encouragement! Enjoy!

After nearly twenty years of foreplay, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark were experiencing heaven. Heaven being each other's genitals that is. They were finally together. And it was like everything was right in the universe. Years of pain had eventually led them to pleasure. The fires that once raged through them had been drowned in love, leaving them floating peacefully for the first time in forever.

 

So, how the hell did these two lovesick idiots finally get together? Turns out it wasn’t some grand romantic gesture. No one told them to stop being miserable and start fucking. Nope. The story of how they got together is far more ridiculous and unexpected. Anticlimactic would probably be the right word to use.

 

It all happened on a normal Thursday night. They had been out having a friendly dinner between two friends who are certainly nothing more than just friends. That much is obvious. They had both maybe had a bit too much to drink that night. Dinner ended and Jon was walking Sansa home when the urge to pee hit him strongly. There was no way he was going to be able to make it the four more blocks back to his place. So he asked if he could use her bathroom real quick before he made his way home. Sansa, being an understanding individual, of course allowed it. She really needed to go herself, if she was being honest. After Jon finished his business, he quickly exited the bathroom and entered the hall, only to run smack dab into Sansa who was making her way back from the bathroom in her bedroom. Both caught off guard, they stumbled and fell, hitting the wall and knocking off a portrait, before landing on the floor in each other's arms. Getting over the initial shock of what had just happened, they tried to apologize through their laughter. Time stood still for a moment. They looked into each other’s eyes and blurted out, “I love you” simultaneously. 

 

And the floodgates opened.

 

Their mouths crashed into each other as their hands were busy trying to paw the other’s clothes off. Lips parted and tongues slipped inside tasting each other. Moaning, sucking, and biting in pure passion. They pulled back just barely enough to smile at each other as they panted, trying to get some much needed air into their lungs. This was definitely happening. Right. Fucking. Now. Jon quickly swept Sansa into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. Leaving a trail of discarded clothes in their wake. 

 

Sansa squealed as she hit the bed clad in only her black lace panties. Jon couldn’t believe his eyes. Her glorious breasts were finally in his sight. And oh what a vision they were! Full and capped with dusky pink nipples that were just begging to be sucked on. The taste of strawberry ice cream filled his mind as his mouth watered. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he rasped out. She blushed, licked her lips, and cocked her head with an eyebrow raised. Challenging him to do something.

 

He quickly palmed her breasts in his hands and kissed her for all she was worth. She moaned as he pinched her nipples gently. And when he moved down to take a nipple in his mouth, she gasped and threaded her fingers through his curls. Sansa was so happy in this moment. It was like she was living in a dream. 

 

Jon made sure to pay attention to her other nipple as well before deciding he desperately needed to taste her. But remembering his promise to himself, he had a few more places that needed attention first. As he moved up to claim her lips, Sansa was running her hands up and down his bare chest absolutely loving the feel of his muscles on her fingertips.

 

Jon whispered in her ear, “I have a few places I need to kiss you before I taste your cunt.” She looked at him wide-eyed and shuddered with desire. He moved in to kiss the freckles on her nose and then down to the mole on her jaw. He finally slipped down on his knees between her legs while moving her to sit with her ass on the edge of the bed. He kissed the scar on her inner thigh, tracing it with his tongue, before hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them slowly down her legs. They were positively drenched. He couldn’t help but bring them to his nose and inhale deeply, closing his eyes and moaning. 

 

Sansa trembled watching him enjoy her scent. None of her previous boyfriends had done anything like this. She was falling deeper into an abyss of love and lust that she never wanted to surface from. Jon pocketed her panties and moved in, placing her legs on his shoulders. He smiled seeing a strip of auburn curls above her folds. Perfect. He started teasing her with his mouth, slowly moving to where she needed him most. His beard tickling her all the while. Her entire body was on fire. Sansa knew this was going to be quick, but she was going to fucking enjoy the hell out of it.

 

Jon finally put his mouth on her sex. Kissing her, licking her, tasting her. He started off gentle, but soon ramped up the intensity. Sansa was trying to keep her eyes open to watch, but it was just too good. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he added his fingers to the mix. “Mmm. You taste so good,” he moaned seemingly to himself. “So wet for me.” Jon was driving her wild. Her hands were everywhere; on her face, kneading her breasts, and tugging on his curls. She had never felt anything like this and she knew she wanted more. Jon could tell she was getting close. “Cum for me Sansa. Cum for me sweet girl,” he commanded as he licked and applied just the right amount of pressure to her clit. It wasn’t long before she cried out his name as she reached her peak. It was the most intense and amazing feeling she had ever experienced.

 

Jon gave her one last slow lick and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was fucking hooked. She was absolutely delicious. He wanted to live with that taste on his tongue. He stood and started to remove his jeans as she ogled him with hooded eyes, breathing heavily. It turns out Jon was a briefs man. Who knew? Well now Sansa did, and she would die before she let anyone else find out this little nugget of information about her man.

 

He looked like a goddamn underwear model. He was just too beautiful. Sansa reached out and cupped him, still trapped in his briefs. She lightly traced the outline of his hard cock with her fingertips. A wet spot already appearing on the dark gray fabric. His knees buckled and he nearly collapsed before catching himself. She giggled and pulled his briefs down all the way. She took him in her hand and started gently stroking him, gazing up at him with a sinfully innocent look. “Watch me,” she whispered as she kissed his cock before wrapping her lips around him, licking and sucking. 

 

Sansa was enjoying herself. She took her time exploring him and tasting him. Fondling his balls, before moving down to suck on them, all the while stroking him. She would lick up the sides and suck her way back down before repeating the process again and again. Eventually she started bobbing up and down fast aiming to suck him dry. She looked up to see him in a mixed state of agony and pleasure. It was intoxicating to see she had this much power over him. She felt his balls tighten up and knew he would cum soon if she didn’t stop. Sansa wanted to taste his seed, but she knew she also wanted him inside her. ‘Next time,’ she thought.

 

Jon felt like he was going to die. She was killing him. She was a fucking succubus, sucking his soul straight out through his cock. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t cum yet. Sansa was a master at teasing him just enough to bring him to the edge, before backing off. It would have been cruel had he not been madly in love with her. Just when he thought he had reached the point of no return, she let off him with a pop. He groaned in frustration, but remembered that it was probably for the best as the main event was still to come. But his heart sank when he realized he didn’t have a condom.

 

Jon croaked out, “Uh, Sansa? I.. I don’t have a condom. I, uh, I wasn’t expecting…”

 

“I’m on the pill. I trust you. I want to feel you. All of you. Is that ok?” Sansa responded.

 

Jon nodded profusely as he started kissing her wildly. They both made their way back to the pillows of the bed. They smiled sweetly at each other and shared a few more kisses. Jon moved on top of Sansa as she widened her legs to accommodate him. She grabbed his cock and positioned him at her entrance moistening the tip in her essence. They locked eyes as he began to push in. Sansa wrapped her legs and arms around him, feet resting on his ass. The sensation was overwhelming for both of them. Finally. The only word on their minds as he seated himself fully inside her. The feeling was indescribable.

 

“Sansa, I’m so in love with you. I just… I don’t know how long I can last,” Jon gasped out, obviously struggling to contain himself.

 

“Shhhh, baby it’s ok. We have all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere. There will be a next time,” she reassured him. “I’m in love with you too. Now please make love to me Jon.”

 

He nodded and slowly started to slide back and forth inside her. It was amazing. Jon had been inside other women, but this was the only one he had ever truly loved. It definitely made a difference. It made a huge fucking difference. This is what was meant by making love. He was overflowing with emotion as he looked directly into Sansa’s already crying blue eyes. ‘If this is a dream, please never let me wake up,” he thought as a few tears leaked out of his own eyes.

 

Sansa smiled and reached up to wipe his tears as he continued to move inside her. ‘God this man is so perfect. I am going to marry him.’ she thought happily. He was moving so slowly and so deliciously. She could feel herself rising to another peak. She urged him to move faster with her hands and feet wrapped around him, pulling him into her harder.

 

“Fuuuuuck. Sansa,” Jon groaned.

 

“Mmmm. That’s right. Fuck your Sansa. Harder baby. I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

Hearing her words steeled him to make this worthwhile for her. He started bearing down harder, supporting himself with one arm as he reached between them to help her along.

 

“Cum on my cock, Sansa. I want to feel you squeezing me. My dirty girl. I love you.”

 

That did it. Sansa came hard around his cock, screaming his name. Squeezing him like she was a vice. Her walls fluttered around him as it took everything in his power to not cum then and there. Watching her orgasm was the most gorgeous sight Jon had ever seen. He knew he needed to burn that image permanently in his mind for future reference. He stilled himself for a moment to give her time to recover, but also to hopefully give himself more time inside her.

 

When she finally calmed down, she realized he still hadn’t cum. She needed him to. This man was everything to her and he deserved the same pleasure he’d already given her twice that night. “Jon, don’t hold back baby. I want you to cum. Please cum inside me. I want to feel it.”

 

Her encouragement snapped his hips into motion, pounding her hard and relentlessly. Relishing his movements, she continued talking, begging him to cum for her. This was something she needed just as much as he did.

 

“Yes! Oh, fuck me baby. I love you. Please cum. I want to feel it. Let me feel it please. I want it inside me. Give it to me. Every drop in my pussy. Give me every drop, Jon. Fuck, please cum for me!”

 

Jon couldn’t take it anymore. She was driving him insane with her words. Like something out of his dirtiest fantasies. He was grunting like a madman as he fucked her even harder. One more well timed “Cum inside me, Jon” from her was all it took for his release to erupt from his cock directly into her awaiting pussy. Sansa licked her lips and smiled at the feeling of his cock spasming and his hot cum painting her insides. She loved it. Watching him cum was just about the most amazing thing ever.

 

“I can still feel you cumming. Oh my god it’s so good,” she squealed.

 

Jon just laughed breathlessly until his cock finally stopped spurting and started to soften inside her. He pulled out and rolled off of her completely exhausted and satisfied for what felt like the first time maybe ever. ‘I’m going to marry her,’ he thought.

 

Sansa rolled onto her side facing him and Jon did the same. They kissed and started talking about everything. Only pausing every once in awhile to hit the bathroom and grab some snacks. Through the night they revealed all of their feelings. Tears were shed over all the lost time they missed. They vowed to do their best to make up for being so stupid. How could they have been so blind? At some point they feel asleep in each other’s arms. Both with big smiles on their faces.

 

Early in the morning Sansa was having the most sinful dream about Jon. As she broke through the haze, she gradually awoke to find him lapping at her cunt. Jon had apparently awoke at some point in the night hungry for her and decided to have a little midnight snack. After her orgasm she drifted off to sleep with an idea to return the favor in the morning.

 

As sunlight streamed through the window, Jon woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He pulled on his briefs and made his way to the kitchen to find Sansa cooking breakfast wearing an apron. And nothing else. His jaw dropped and his cock immediately hardened. She turned and gave him a saucy wink and a smirk. He could make out the curve of her full breasts straining against the thin fabric. The strings tied at the back laid gently down the crack of her ass. She was perfect. He was so tempted to bend her over and fuck her right there, but she gave him a hard look and shooed him to the table to fix him a plate. She urged him to sit and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. She then sank to her knees and crawled under the table between his legs. She looked up at him. “Eat your breakfast baby. I’m about to have mine.” And with that she pulled his briefs down and took him into her mouth. What else could he do? He started eating while she sucked and stroked him to climax in her mouth. His seed tasted just as good as Sansa had dreamed. Best breakfast of Jon’s fucking life. 

 

They both called in sick to their jobs on Friday. There was absolutely no way they were going anywhere. They never left Sansa’s apartment the entire weekend. They christened every room she had multiple times. They couldn’t help themselves, they had so much time to make up for. He fucked against the tile wall in the shower. She sucked him off on her balcony. He ate her out on the guest bed. She rode him raw on the couch. Jon made her put the apron back on just so he could bend her over and fuck her in the kitchen. Sansa even got to try The Honey Dream on him to great success. All the while laughing and talking and kissing. Their love grew with every second. They mutually decided it was the best weekend ever.

 

Unfortunately real life can’t be held back forever, and they had to see to it on Monday. Work was painful for both of them. They were wrong about the sex. Not about how great it would be. It was heart-stoppingly amazing. No, what they didn’t count on was the fact that once they had a taste, they would be fucking addicted. They had both assumed that after the haze of lust lifted and they had settled back into their regular patterns, that the feeling would die down some. It didn’t. That burning desire remained. It was like each other’s body was the most delicious narcotic. And these two were the biggest junkies on the block. Jon’s cock was hard all day just as Sansa’s panties were dripping by the time they saw each other in the evening.

 

They knew they wouldn’t be able to keep their relationship to themselves so they decided to tell the Starks on the following Saturday during a family dinner so everyone would be present. They were extremely nervous. When they finally spilled the beans the room grew unusually quiet. Eyes looking around the room at each other. Jon and Sansa were terrified, thinking everything was about to go straight to shit.

 

Arya finally cleared her throat and spoke up, “Alright. Who’s week was it?”

 

“Mine,” Bran said with a smirk on his face. The rest of the group groaned in disappointment offering their congratulations to the happy confused couple.

 

Apparently the Starks had seen this coming all along. After The Joffrey Incident, Robb and Arya had started a small betting pool about when they would get together. Over the years the pool grew to include every member of the family and even a few of their friends. Turns out everybody loved the idea of them together, but they had refused to intervene, not wanting to negatively influence the pool. Because of course that was the most important thing. It’s not like Jon and Sansa were about to lose their minds or anything.

 

“Well I for one am very happy for you two, but Theon is going to be pissed. He had next week, starting tomorrow,” Robb told them. Arya told them if they ever broke up, she would kill them both so she didn’t have to put up with their bullshit sadness. Everyone was incredibly understanding and supportive.

 

After dinner Jon took Ned and Cat aside to talk to them. He told them he knew it was fast, but he was sure she was the one and he wanted their blessing should he decide to ask her to marry him. Cat nodded and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Ned shook his hand and said, “Jon there is nothing I would love more than for you to be an official member of this family. You will always be my son. We all love you.”

 

Jon bought an engagement ring the next day. He made it almost three months before telling her he couldn’t wait any longer and asked her to marry him. She replied, “Well, duh! What took you so long?!” as joyful tears streamed down her face. 

 

When they made the announcement to the family later that day, a groan of disappointment once again washed over the group. Turns out they had started a new pool and Bran was the winner once again. It was almost like he knew everything. 

 

Three months later Jon and Sansa married in a small ceremony at dusk. Candles had been set up to light the small grove of ancient trees on the Stark Estate. Snow was lightly falling as they spoke their vows and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. It all just felt right.

 

The future would bring Jon and Sansa many more adventures. Kids and grandkids. Trials and tribulations. But they fell deeper in love with each passing day. They never forgot the journey that brought them together. They had to travel through hell to get to heaven. And all it took was an overwhelming need to pee to bring them together. Life is stupid sometimes, but always beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Sansa's response of "Well, duh!" to Jon's proposal is verbatim my wife's response when I proposed to her. Obviously she really loves me.
> 
> I really wanted them to get together in an unconventional way. And I think I succeeded. I wasn't planning on them having to pee so bad that they eventually have to fuck, but it worked out. What can I say? I'm dumb.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
